<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nurgul's Story by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089364">Nurgul's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OG World [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Blood and Gore, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kazakh, Mother-Daughter Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurgul's backstory before she met the Garcias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OG World [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Laura)</p><p>Sentences with * designate that they are spoken in Kazakh. </p><p>Kazakh terms:</p><p>Einelian - beloved </p><p>Janim - my dear </p><p>Ulginder - the dead (aka walkers)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*“Are you excited?”*</p><p>Nurgul turned away from the plane’s window which she had been staring through entranced and back at her mother who looked charmed by her daughter’s excitement at her first airplane ride. She nodded eagerly. *“I love it up here! The clouds are so pretty! Can we stay in the sky forever?”*</p><p>Aizhan chuckled. She was glad to see the recent changes in their lives hadn’t dampened her daughter’s spirits. *“We’ll still be in the sky for many hours, Einelian. But eventually we’ll land and we’ll be in our new home: America,”*</p><p>Nurgul nodded softly, her attention returning to the clouds. This new home her mother spoke of meant little to her nine-year-old mind. America was an idea, one she only vaguely understood. The clouds were real.</p><p>Aizhan watched her daughter intently. Though she was thankful Nurgul had not been against the move, she wished there was more interest in her daughter’s calm eyes for the future to come. *“You know, your Aunt Gulmira is expecting a baby soon. Since we’ll be living with her and Uncle Yerbolat, it will practically be like you’re a big sister,”*</p><p>That idea excited Nurgul. She spun round in her seat, bouncing excitedly. *“Will it be a boy or a girl? Oh, I hope it’s a girl – I always wanted a little sister!”*</p><p>*“We will have to wait and see, janim. The baby hasn’t been born yet,”*</p><p>Nurgul pouted at that response but only for a moment before a new patch of clouds caught her admiration and awe.</p><p>Aizhan settled back in her seat, leaning against the headrest wearily. If she could meet with a younger version of herself, what would that self think of where she was now? Likely she would be disappointed. Aizhan had never expected her life to end up this way. Divorced. Penniless. She’d used all her remaining resources to fund the move to America to live with her brother and his wife. Aizhan hoped Yerbolat would be patient with her, that he would let his sister and niece stay as long as they needed. That was what family did. But Yerbolat had been distant ever since he moved to America so many years ago. At first Aizhan had feared he would not even be willing to take her in.</p><p>But he had agreed, and Gulmira was looking forward to having a sister-in-law with them to help with the baby. She and Nurgul would have a home and soon enough Nurgul would be in school and acclimate to her life in America. Aizhan felt her eyes begin to drift closed as she watched her daughter’s joy, her thoughts growing hazy as sleep overcame her. <em>I promise, einelian, your life in America will be wonderful. I’ll make sure of that. </em></p><p>---</p><p>They were shouting again. Nurgul curled up tighter under her ratty blanket, burying her face against the mattress despite the foul smell. She just wanted to be free of the noise for once. Uncle Yerbolat and Aunt Gulmira were always fighting. It only ever stopped when the hitting started. Then all would be silent, all except the sniffles and choked sobs of her aunt and sometimes her mother. Those sounds were even worse.</p><p><em>Mom… </em>Nurgul’s heart raced as the sounds outside the room escalated. <em>I should go check the door and see if she’s out there. </em>But her mother had been very firm. When the shouting started, she was to go to the nearest room and lock herself in. She mustn’t leave. So Nurgul lay there and waited, praying that her mother was safe. She could do nothing else.</p><p>Suddenly there was a shot that rang through the night, the sound of a gun going off in the other room, then another. Nurgul screamed into the mattress, desperately covering her ears. Tears pricked her eyes and began to flow down her grimy face. What had just happened? They all knew better than to use the gun; the sound would bring the ulginder. Had some gotten in? But she heard no more shouts, no struggling, no voices. All was silent. Nurgul’s stomach twisted in despair. Was she all alone? Would they come for her next?</p><p>There was a hurried knock on the door. *“Nurgul, einelian, let me in,”* Her mother’s voice was hushed and rough. Nurgul sprang to her feet, unlocking the door in an instant and flinging it open. Her mother slipped inside and immediately closed the door behind her, locking it once more.</p><p>*“Mama!”* Nurgul cried, frantically clinging to her. *“Are you hurt? Are the ulginder out there?”*</p><p>*“Hush, janim,”* Mama chided softly, pressing her daughter’s face against her to quiet her sobs. *“I am safe. We both are. We’ll stay here till morning, then leave at first light,”*</p><p>*“W-what about Aunt Gulmira? And Uncle?”*</p><p>Her mother shook her head. She did not have to speak for Nurgul to know what had become of them. They were gone, just as baby Symbat was gone. Nurgul’s mother knelt before her, wiping the tears from Nurgul’s muddied cheeks. *“Listen to me, einelian. I will keep you safe. No matter what,”*</p><p>*“I know, Mama,”* Nurgul nodded, but the tears continued to stream down her face. There was no stopping them.</p><p>*“Let’s try to get some sleep,” Mama guided Nurgul back to the dilapidated mattress. Curling up beside her child, she wrapped her arms protectively round her. Nurgul stayed quiet and lay still, not wanting to trouble her mother further. The tears still fell, but they were silent now. They seemed everlasting, but eventually, exhaustion overtook Nurgul and she fell into a deep, fitful sleep.</p><p>Aizhan lay in the darkness of the room, her daughter’s breath steady as she slept in her arms. How had things come to this? They had all promised to stay together, as a family. A broken one, but a family nonetheless. Now she was truly, completely alone. The despair was enough to swallow her whole, but she couldn’t let that happen. Nurgul needed her.</p><p>Her child stirred slightly in her arms, whimpering something unintelligible before settling once more. The sight of her broke Aizhan’s heart. She was so much thinner, dirty, exhausted. They’d barely eaten for days. Their water was running low. And now there was no plan, no safe place to go. They would die out here unless she stayed strong. And Nurgul too. For years. Aizhan had held onto hope that she could shield Nurgul from all of this, that one day things would return to normal. But this world was surely damned; the only way her daughter would survive in it would be by becoming like steel herself.</p><p>It was a pitiful 11<sup>th</sup> birthday present. She deserved so much more. Yet it was all Aizhan could give her most precious treasure: the gift of life. Nurgul would live, no matter the odds. That was her vow. Brushing a wet lock of hair behind her daughter’s ear, Aizhan placed a kiss upon her tear-stained cheek. <em>Dream well, einelian. Find joy there if nowhere else. </em>Her nerves were too raw to sleep tonight. Still, Aizhan lay her head down and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day. When morning came, their lives would begin anew.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nurgul and her mother search for shelter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nurgul is around 13 at this point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nurgul couldn’t stop shivering. Her fingers and toes were numb from the cold but there was no end in sight. They needed to find shelter from the cold but everywhere they looked there were more ulginder. At this rate the sun would go down and she and her mother would both freeze to death. She had to find a way to turn things around.</p><p>*“Enelian,”* her mother’s voice was hoarse behind her. *“Do you see anything up ahead?”*</p><p>Nurgul squinted, her young mind hoping that somehow this would reveal to her some shelter she had simply missed. But there was nothing. They were in the middle of nowhere. The road they tread had likely been used for trucks bearing cargo making long drives back in the days before the world fell apart, back when it was normal to travel a hundred miles in a matter of hours instead of days. Taking her mother’s arm, Nurgul did all she could to muster a convincing smile. *”We’ll find something soon, Mama,”*</p><p>Her mother shook her head. *“Say it again. In English,”* These past couple years Nurgul’s mother had insisted she work on her English daily. It felt like a trivial exercise to Nurgul when most of their energy had to go towards day-to-day survival, but she understood her mother’s thinking. The chances of them meeting fellow Kazakh speakers out here was next to none. They needed to learn as much English as they could in order to communicate with any strangers they came across, even though human sightings were few and far between.</p><p>Nurgul cleared her throat and gave it her best shot. “We will… find home soon,” She knew ‘home’ wasn’t the right word, but Nurgul couldn’t think of a better one. Her mother seemed to accept the sentence though and the pair plodded on together, both weary from days without steady food, water or sleep. The last store they had bunked down in had been secure, but there was no food or water to be found anywhere and at night it became bitterly cold.</p><p>Although it was a risk, they had headed out in search of something more sustainable. Perhaps if they were truly lucky, they would find a community that was still accepting people. Each one they had come across in these last two years had turned them away, saying they had enough mouths to feed and they couldn’t afford to take in charity cases. The groups they had seen that remained nomadic were far too unstable and often violent; Nurgul’s mother ordered her to stay clear of them under all circumstances and Nurgul had no desire to disagree.</p><p>The road had switched to an incline. Their steps became hesitant and Nurgul’s mother leaned on her for support, her breath ragged. Nurgul watched her with concern, averting her eyes quickly when she sensed her mother was watching her too. Her mother was sick; it was an unspoken truth between them. She had been sick for a long time now - something with her lungs. It had gotten very bad last winter, their first winter alone. Nurgul had sobbed and clung to her mother, fearing she would lose her with each passing day. But they had held on. Spring had come and her mother had recovered, even if her liveliness wasn’t what it used to be. If they could just make it through this winter and finds somewhere safe, she could get the rest she deserved.</p><p>One of the ulginder was wandering down the road toward them as they approached. Its head was at an odd angle, almost as if its neck had deteriorated to the point it could no longer support it. The creature wobbled back and forth aimlessly; it had not noticed them yet. This was their chance. Taking her makeshift spear off of her back, Nurgul nodded towards her mother to let her know what she planned then stepped forward. It was an easy kill. As the ulginder turned to face her, Nurgul thrust up with all her might, impaling the monster before letting it fall lifeless to the ground.</p><p>Her mother walked forward, staring with dazed eyes at the creature before taking her daughter’s arm once more. *“You should take the knife. It’s sharper,”*</p><p>*“No, you need something to protect yourself too. And besides, this gives me more range,”* Nurgul flicked residual brain matter from the end of her spear before returning it to her back. She caught her mother looking at her again and paused. *“What is it?”*</p><p>Her mother shook her head. Her eyes were wet as she reached out to cup her daughter’s cheek. *“You’ve grown so much in these years. Far more than a girl should have to at your age,”*</p><p>*”I’m almost 13, Mama. In this world, that’s practically 30,”*</p><p>*“It shouldn’t be. The world is too cruel. If I had known what was to come, I never would have brought you into it just to suffer,”*</p><p>Nurgul reached up, her hand covering her mother’s. *Then you would be alone and I wouldn’t want that. This way we have each other,”*</p><p>Her mother looked as though she were about to say something more but instead her body was racked with a coughing fit and she doubled over. Her shoulders shook as she hacked and choked and though Nurgul stood beside her and rubbed her shoulders there was nothing more she could do. Eventually something white and gooey fell from her mother’s mouth and onto the snow. It was tinged red. The pair looked at it for a second before silently moving on. There was no use in speaking of it; they could only press forward.</p><p>As they continued on, Nurgul considered pressing once more for her mother to take her coat. It was a thick, heavy one they’d picked up a few years back, far too big for her when her mother had wrapped it round Nurgul for the first time. Even now it was still large on her and though it could do little to protect her hands, feet or face, it shielded most of her from the bitter cold. Her mother needed it more than her, but every time Nurgul tried to bring up the subject her mother adamantly refused. Even after the coughing fit, she would still reject the coat, saying Nurgul must stay strong and healthy so she must keep it. An argument would only wear out her mother more. What they needed was shelter.</p><p>Nurgul squinted once more, praying deep within herself that somehow their luck would change. If they couldn’t find a shelter where they could get through this winter, at least a place where they could make it through tonight. Nurgul felt her hope dimming when all of a sudden a blotch of grey appeared amidst the woods in the distance. A building! Nurgul didn’t care whether it had food or water or anything else. It would keep them out of the wind that would blow along this road come nightfall. She would get them inside, no matter what.</p><p>*“Mama, look!”* Her grip tightening on her mother’s hand, Nurgul pulled her towards the building in the distance. As they approached, she could hear the groans of the ulginder and the rattling of a chain link fence. They would likely have to fight their way inside and clear out the place in order to sleep there. Her mother’s hand in hers was clammy and slack. She wouldn’t be able to fend off a monster let alone clear out a room. This would be something Nurgul would have to do on her own; she needed to be very careful in how they proceeded, or all would be lost.</p><p>Once they were within range to see the building clearly, Nurgul felt a lump of fear form in her throat. There had to be at last a dozen ulginder there, some behind the fence and others outside the fence trying to break in. It was hard to make out what was causing such a swarm, but if she had to guess they seemed to be fighting over some sort of decaying carcass. Squeezing her mother’s hand to get her attention, Nurgul silently motioned to follow her. If they kept a wide enough berth, the ulginder would be too distracted by their current meal to hunt for a new one.</p><p>The pair was silent as they walked to the other side of the road and circled round in hopes of finding a safer entrance in the back. The snarls and gurgling of the dead was continuous as they pressed relentlessly against the fence, struggling to fill their gaping maws with more flesh. Nurgul was used to seeing them by now, but the power of their presence as a herd still frightened her. She wouldn’t be able to face that many alone.</p><p>Circling round through a patch of woods and cutting through to reach the back of the facility, Nurgul and her mother stayed silent, fearing that any outcry or misstep might be their last. The back of the building seemed clear – a hoped for boon. Approaching the fence, both of them searched round for any sort of entry point. The fence appeared sturdy which would be helpful once they were inside but for now was an obstacle. If there was no crawl space or lock to break for entry, Nurgul worried her mother would not be strong enough in her current state to climb the fence.</p><p>A sudden pressure on Nurgul’s hand had her looking up into her mother’s weary eyes. Her mother pointed toward the dumpsters. Was there something there? The pair drew closer and Nurgul broke out in a smile. There was a hole there! Someone must have cut a way through then moved the dumpsters to block anything else from doing the same. Nurgul crouched before the hole, placing her hands upon the cold metal and pushing. She bit her lip in concentration and pushed with all her might, but the dumpster didn’t budge. Her mother knelt beside her and tried her best to help but no luck. They needed some sort of leverage to move them aside, like a handle. Nurgul knew what she had to do: she would climb the fence herself then move the dumpsters far enough for her mother to crawl through.</p><p>Nurgul signaled what she was going to do and her mother’s eyes widened in alarm. She looked ready to protest but Nurgul stepped away before she could. They had no other choice. Tangling her fingers through the holes in the chain link fence, Nurgul worked to pull herself up, trying to remain as quiet and still as possible. The stillness proved an impossible task as the fence swayed and rattled with each step she too. Very well then – she simply had to move as quickly as possible.</p><p>Nurgul was already halfway up the fence when she was something stir within the shadows. One of the ulginder emerged, growling softly. Nurgul’s heart pounded in her ears at the sight. She continued to climb though. She was too high for the monster to reach. If she could get to the ground on the other side fast enough, she could draw her weapon and kill it before it had time to attack. Gritting her teeth, Nurgul pressed on. It took a good deal of her strength to hoist herself over the top of the fence, but she managed with a muffled groan. Holding the chain link on the other side for a moment, Nurgul let herself drop straight down.</p><p>It was a harsh fall and she had to roll for a moment to absorb the force of it, but when Nurgul rose she saw the move had saved her critical time. The ulginder was still a few feet away. Drawing her spear, Nurgul strode forward and jabbed up through the soft flesh under the jaw to the brain. Nurgul felt a surge of confidence at the kill. She was doing it – she was protecting her mother. Sharp coughing followed by her mother’s cry had her spinning round a moment later.</p><p>*“Nurgul!”* her mother pointed behind her. A pair of ulginder were approaching quickly. They must have been drawn in by the sounds of the rattling fence as well. Nurgul tugged on her spear to free it from her last kill’s corpse but to her horror found that her weapon had become inextricably wedged in its jaw. She pulled frantically to free the spear but to no avail. Rattling at the fence caught her attention. Her mother was at the fence, holding her knife through the bars. Nurgul ran over to take it. The ulginder were almost upon her.</p><p>Grasping the knife in her hand, Nurgul spun round to face the first monster. The knife required a closer range than she liked but it was also sharper. Swiping out, she slashed at the ulginder’s hands, cutting off several fingers as they groped at her wrists. Ducking down, she ran past the monster to face the other one on one. She had to cut it down before the first had time to turn around.</p><p>Her opponent watched her with milky white eyes, growling and swiping out vaguely. Dodging its grasp, Nurgul thrust her arm forward, embedding the knife in an eye socket. The eye exploded on contact, its fluids squirting everywhere. Nurgul gasped as she felt the creature reach up again though, its fingers tangling in her hair. It wasn’t dead yet. With a terrified scream she forced the knife in deeper, twisting it with all her might. The ulginder’s body froze, twitching one last time before going slack. Nurgul forced it off of her, shuddering in disgust. Her mother had cut her hair short but it hadn’t been enough. She’d have to keep it even shorter so that would never happen again.</p><p>A low moan behind her reminded her she still had work to do. Gripping the knife, Nurgul ran forward. No hesitation; she would give this attack her all. Aiming for the side of the head, she thrust the knife in with all the force she could muster. The ulginder died instantly. She’d done it. She had taken three ulginder down all on her own. There was no time to rest yet though, not until her mother was safely inside. Kneeling down to wipe the knife off on the corpse’s shirt, Nurgul tucked it away before hurrying over to the dumpsters.</p><p>*“You did well, einelian,”* Her mother’s words were whispered but her smile clear.</p><p>Nurgul beamed brightly. *“I did, all on my own! Don’t worry, Mama! I’ll get us inside!”*</p><p>The handles to the dumpsters were on the opposite side to the fence. Taking hold of one, Nurgul began to pull and tug, her breaths muted and rushed. The dumpster wasn’t moving much, but she was making actual progress. She only needed to make a meter or so of space and her mother would be able to crawl through. With that in mind, Nurgul continued to pull in sharp, short burst, the dumpster moving bit by bit away from the fence.</p><p>They were getting close. Already Nurgul’s mother was kneeling down by the opening, doing her best to press through. That’s when Nurgul saw it: another ulginder coming out of the woods. *“Mama, hurry!”* Sensing the urgency of her daughter’s words, her mother worked harder to squeeze through, wriggling desperately. *“Your coat is stuck! Here,”* Nurgul crouched down to free the piece of fabric stuck in the wires. The ulginder was approaching them. It must have seen them by now. Nurgul’s fingers were numb from the cold and clumsy. There was no time for this! Drawing her knife, Nurgul hacked at the fabric, cutting through the section that had been caught.</p><p>*“It’s almost here! I’ll try to slip out of my coat!”* Nurgul’s mother drew back to do so but her daughter vehemently shook her head.</p><p>*“No, I’ve got this! One more second!”* Her hands trembled as she forced the knife through the last portion of fabric. Taking her mother’s hands, Nurgul pulled her through, guiding her legs through the fence just as the ulginder bent over towards them. Jumping to her feet, Nurgul threw her shoulder against the dumpster again and again, forcing it back in place. The dumpster slid back, pinning the hands of the ulginder in place as it reached hungrily through the hole in the fence. Her heart burning with anger, Nurgul thrust her blade one last time and brained the miserable thing.</p><p>Her mother coughed sharply as she lay on the ground, hacking and coughing up something again before shakily returning to her feet. *“That was a lot of noise we made,”* she murmured, looking pale. *“We should head inside. Maybe the stairs,”* She gestured towards the fire escape. The door at the top of it seemed to be ajar by just a few inches. Nurgul looked round, considering their options. An open door was suspicious. At the same time, it seemed likely anyone living was inside given the ulginder roaming within the yard. Most likely a group had found this place, cut their way through and blocked the fence, then for one reason or another been turned or died till they became the very things they had run from. There was no other entrance in sight; they would give it a shot. Leading the way, Nurgul guided her mother up the stairs.</p><p>Her knife held before her, Nurgul cautiously pulled open the door. She peered inside, taking in the contents of the room piece by piece. Cabinets, assorted boxes, a desk… this appeared to have been some sort of office. Motioning for her mother to wait, Nurgul stepped inside. There was no one here. Walking quickly to the other side of the room, she tried the door. Unlocked. Her heart pounding, Nurgul cracked it open. No one. The building was some sort of warehouse. Most of the space inside was taken up by boxes. In the center of the room on the bottom floor was the remains of a fire. There had been a group here, but no longer. One of the sliding metal doors on the back wall was open by a few feet. An ulginder corpse was sprawled out there, clearly long dead. If any who had been here had lived, they were long gone.</p><p>*“There’s no one?”* Her mother’s voice was faint, barely above a whisper.</p><p>*“They all died,”* Nurgul replied. She walked over to her mother. Taking her hand, she guided her to sit on the chair by the desk. *“I’ll look for something we can sleep on,”* A quick search of the room turned up nothing of use. Despite her mother’s protests, Nurgul went out into the warehouse in search of anything to keep them warm. She felt bad for disobeying her mother, but the very fact that her mother hadn’t been able to get to her feet and join her frightened Nurgul.</p><p>She’d hoped to find water but had no luck. She did scavenge half a box of broken crackers from the area round the fire though. Some blankets too, the rough sort used in moving vans. Nurgul momentarily considered moving her mother down to the lower floor where a fire could be built but decided against it. Upon inspection, the door where the ulginder lay appeared jammed. Better to be on the upper floor where none of the ulginder outside could reach them.</p><p>Returning to her mother, Nurgul lay the blankets down in the corner of the room to form some sort of bed then handed her the cracker box. *“Eat,”*</p><p>Her mother stared at them blankly, seeming at first to not comprehend what they were. *“You eat. I only need rest,”*</p><p>*“You eat half or I eat none,”* Nurgul stated firmly.</p><p>The pair sat at the desk together, chewing the stale crackers in silence. It wasn’t much, but hopefully it would sustain them till they could find more. Once every crumb had been eaten, they barricaded both doors then headed over to the small pile of blankets and huddled together upon the floor, curling round each other for warmth. Nurgul’s mother wrapped her arms around her daughter and tucked her chin upon her shoulder. Nurgul figured this was the best they could do. Her back would keep her mother’s chest as warm as possible. It couldn’t stop the coughing, but perhaps it would prevent things from getting worse.</p><p>*“I’m so proud of you, einelian,”* her mother whispered hoarsely, softly nuzzling her daughter’s cheek with her own. *“You fought off so many of the ulginder today, and all on your own! You are a true warrior!”*</p><p>*“I couldn’t have done it without you, Mama! You handed me the knife just when I needed it,”*</p><p>*“Ah, I told you it would find better use in your hands-”* Her mother was cut off by a coughing fit before she could continue, *“Than in mine. You should carry it from now on,”*</p><p>Nurgul felt torn by those words. She wanted her mother to be safe, but would the safest choice be to give herself the strongest weapons to protect her? *“Alright, Mama, but just till you’re better,”</p><p>*“Thank you. Come spring I’ll be fine. We just need to wait a few more weeks…”*</p><p>*“Or find a community that will help us. Right, Mama?”* Nurgul glanced behind her. Had her mother already fallen asleep? *“Mama?”*</p><p>*“Yes, janim?”*</p><p>*“We’ll find people that can help you. Not travelers, a community like you’ve always wanted. Then you can rest and get better,”*</p><p>*“Yes… yes we will,”* Her mother’s words were soft; she was almost asleep. *“I love you, einelian,”*</p><p>*“I love you too, Mama,”* With that Nurgul settled down, letting her eyes close and the exhaustion overtake her. The blankets and each other’s warmth would get them through the night. Tomorrow was a new day; tomorrow would be better. She had to believe that.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nurgul awakens to find her world has changed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold in the morning when Nurgul awoke. She blinked her eyes blearily, feeling the familiar ache in her bones that came from spending a night on the floor. She was used to the ache by now. She just had to get to her feet and keep moving and soon the discomfort would be pushed to the back of her mind though. As Nurgul’s consciousness sharpened though, she heard a strange sounds behind her: a raspy breathing.</p><p>*“Mama?”* Nurgul shifted to look behind her. *“Did you sleep al-”* Her words were cut off though as the arms around her tightened and an unearthly groan rumbled in her ear. A smell of decay accompanied it and Nurgul felt her heart freeze. No. This couldn’t be happening.</p><p>The grip of the arms round her waist was merciless, pressing the air out of her as she was pulled back. Nurgul screamed, desperately writhing to break free as she felt something clamp down and bite into her shoulder. There was an ulginder behind her; her mother was gone.</p><p>*“Mama!”* Nurgul wailed, thrashing back and forth in a panic. *“Mama, no!* The growls of the ulginder were loud as it gnashed and chewed at her coat. If it so much as lifted its head it could change its focus and bite into her exposed neck. Flinging her arms backward, Nurgul hit at the creature, but it was relentless. Its hands clawed at her stomach as though to tear into her and rip her apart. If she didn’t act soon, she’d be eaten alive.</p><p>Thrusting a hand underneath the makeshift blankets, Nurgul found the knife her mother had given her. With a feral scream she hacked at the hands holding her. It wouldn’t be enough. She couldn’t cut through bone with such a flimsy blade. The sound of the fabric of her coat tearing twisted Nurgul’s stomach as her heart pounded in terror.</p><p>Dropping the knife, she focused instead on slipping her hands out of the sleeves of the coat. This was her only chance. All of her was within the confines of the coat now. Throwing her body back and forth, Nurgul wriggled out from within it. The difference between the bulk of her coat and her body was enough to slip free. Tumbling out from the pile of blankets, Nurgul turned round to face her attacker.</p><p>She hadn’t wanted it to be true. She wanted to think one of the ulginder had broken in, that she hadn’t secured the doors properly, that her mother had stepped out and this monster had slipped in. But instead of a strange face on the creature that growled and snapped at her wildy, it was her mother’s. The milky eyes and grey skin were just as any other ulginder that roamed the land; her mother had joined the dead.</p><p>Nurgul had only a moment to think before the ulginder had risen to its feet, struggling in the tangle of blankets beneath it. Breathing hard, Nurgul looked towards the doors on either side of the room. The one that led to the fire escape was closer but that lay in the direction of the monster. The warehouse exit then. Sprinting over, Nurgul began to tear at the boxes she and her mother had stacked there last night, trying to clear her way through.</p><p>The ulginder was approaching, and fast. Her knife was still by the blankets, her spear too. Turning round, Nurgul let out a yell as she tossed one of the wooden crates at the monster. It tumbled over from the hit, but that would only buy her seconds. There was still a half dozen boxes blocking the exit. Her heart was pounding in her ears as Nurgul reweighed her options in an instant. She had to pin it down somehow.</p><p>With a deep throated growl, the ulginder rose up again. Nurgul stepped backwards, keeping an eye on it as she circled the desk. She prayed she was strong enough to move it; it was the only thing sturdy enough to hold this thing back. As the corpse approached, Nurgul reached the far corner of the desk. Pushing forward with all her might, she forced the desk forward. The wood let out a sickening screech as it scraped against the concrete floor but it moved. Her adrenaline powering her, Nurgul sped up, thrusting the desk round until it ran parallel to the blockaded door. The monster hadn’t passed it yet. With a primal cry Nurgul rammed the desk forward, pinning the ulginder between the wood of the desk and the crates.</p><p>The monster let out a hiss as it was hit and turned in her direction, reaching towards her with unrelenting hunger. Its arms couldn’t touch Nurgul, but the desk did shift. It wouldn’t hold for long. She’d make it enough time. Sprinting toward the other door, Nurgul set to work clearing last night’s blockade. Boxes and furniture were tossed aside as the sounds of the monster’s struggle continued behind her.</p><p>Each groan of the desk had Nurgul’s heart racing. Chancing a glance back, she saw it had moved a few inches. Soon enough a push would clear the desk enough to direct the ulginder in the course needed to make its way round and reach her. Three obstacles left. Two, one. Nurgul’s eyes shot back once more, seeing how close the monster was to breaking free. Her knife and spear lay a dozen feet away amongst the blankets. She’d need them if she stood a chance outside. Running forward, Nurgul bent down to snatch them up. The knife, then the spear.</p><p>A growl came from nearer than she’d expected. Nurgul looked up to see what she’d feared – it had cleared the desk. Racing to the door, Nurgul flung it open, ran out onto the fire escape, and slammed it behind her. The solid metal door let out a definitive click as it locked behind her. There was no getting past that. She’d escaped. A moment later she heard the scratching of the ulginder’s hands upon the inside as it fruitlessly tried to break out.</p><p>Death averted, Nurgul felt exhaustion sweep over her. She sunk to the floor, her body trembling as the truth of what had just happened truly hit her. That was her mother in there, the one making the desperate growls and moans just inches away from her. Even in death, her face was unmistakable yet so changed. Her mother had died sometime last night and this morning had tried to kill her. She hadn’t gotten better, she was gone. Her mother was dead and gone.</p><p>Nurgul’s head fell between her legs as she began to sob. Her knife and spear lay forgotten on the metal bars of the fire escape as Nurgul clutched her legs to her chest and sobbed. It was an ugly, primal sob, an unending wail from somewhere deep within Nurgul. It was overpowering and endless. Her shoulders shook as her body was wracked by tears. She was all alone now. Grabbing the weapons had been pointless; she was as good as dead. With no one left to defend or watch over her, she doubted she would last the week. And with no one left in this world, what was the point in struggling on?</p><p>The bitter cold of the winter wind cut into Nurgul’s skin but she was too numb to care. She could vaguely sense the sounds of ulginder milling round on the ground below. There hadn’t been the time to close the opening in the fence last night. With that and the sound of the slamming door echoing through the morning air, who knew how many corpses had drawn near. Nurgul’s throat was sore and her cheeks damp with tears that soaked into the thin fabric of her shirt.</p><p>She didn’t have the strength to fight them all. She’d die up here, be it from the cold or hunger. She’d turn and be stuck up here as she was now, mere inches away from her dead mother. That was all that awaited her. There was nothing out here in the wilderness. No shelter, no food, no hope. The sharp bite of the morning air settled to the dull aching cold of morning as Nurgul sat upon the fire escape, lost in her grief. Time had no meaning down; death would come eventually.</p><p>The sound of a bullet suddenly rang out. Nurgul flinched but saw its target a moment later. One of the ulginder below fell lifeless to the ground. Seconds later, another shot felled another of the monsters. The sounds of footsteps could be heard from the edge of the clearing. One by one, a group emerged from the woods. They looked to all be armed and they were heading straight toward the warehouse. The sounds of their gunfire had drawn the ulginder to the fence. As the strangers approached, they pulled out knives, braining each miserable one as it struggled to reach them. Others in the group kept watch for threats outside the fence, shooting any ulginder that drew near.</p><p>The massacre was quick, efficient. A few minutes in though, one of the humans paused, turning to the others. “It’s Ashley!” The group paused in their killing, seeming to recognize one of the corpses that clawed at the fence to reach them. The human that had recognized it paused a few seconds longer before lifting his knife and thrusting it straight through the ulginder’s skull. It slumped and fell dead to the ground.</p><p>“Find a way inside. Look for survivors,” At those words, the group spread out in pairs, searching for entry. Nurgul watched silently from her perch above. None of them had seen her. They soon found the entrance she and her mother had used though. One by one the group entered through the hole in the fence, assembling together for a minute to hear their leader’s next orders. “Stick with your partners. Search the yard and the warehouse then report back on the walkies,” Most of the group dispersed but the leader and one of the women stayed behind.</p><p>“I’m figuring I stay by you?” The woman’s voice was older and soft.</p><p>“That’s right, Joy. If any survivors are found, they’ll radio me and then I’ll guide you to their location. No sense putting you in more harm’s way than needed,”</p><p>“Think anyone made it?”</p><p>“I’ll be honest, it’s not looking good. You knew Ashley. Brett never would have let her turn if he was still alive. And if he’s gone…” The leader’s tone was grim.</p><p>“But there were so many of them. And Greensboro is less than five miles from here,”</p><p>“All it takes is one slipup and everything can come crashing down,”</p><p>“Was it because the opening in the fence wasn’t secured? But that seems too obvious. Surely they’d catch that,” The woman’s footsteps could be heard as she stepped closer toward the warehouse. “All the entrances seem to be secured. Even the fire escape-” She paused.</p><p>Nurgul’s heart froze. Had she been spotted? She pressed her head against the cold metal of the door, closing her eyes as if that would make her harder to find. The sound of the ulginder could still be heard scratching and growling within.</p><p>“Hello? Is someone up there?”</p><p>The leader’s footsteps were quick as he moved to join the woman. “Joy, be careful. What do you see?”</p><p>“That’s a little girl up there! See her, right by the door!”</p><p>The beep of the walkie talkie preceded the crackle of static. “Wilson, we have an unknown human within the premises. Do you copy?”</p><p>“Sweetheart, are you hurt?” There was a clank as her foot landed on the first step of the fire escape.</p><p>“Joy, be careful. For all we know she could be bit,”</p><p>“If you’re so worried, Richard, why don’t you follow me up there? Keep an eye on me. I’m going to check on her.</p><p>The sounds of the adults’ footsteps filled Nurgul with dread. She wanted to scream, wanted to run, but there was no escape. The door was locked and her mother’s corpse was within. These strangers could kidnap her right here and now, just as her mother had always feared. What would they do to her once they had her?</p><p>“Sweetie-”</p><p>Nurgul’s hand grasped the knife and shot up. She held it in front of her, trembling. Her eyes met those of an elderly woman, one who looked to be Asian too, though not Kazakh. A white man stood behind her, his gun at the ready and eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Richard, you put down that gun,” The woman’s voice was calm, almost scolding. “Can’t you see she’s frightened?”</p><p>“She might be bit,”</p><p>“You’ve said that already,” Joy turned back to Nurgul. “Honey, tell me truthfully. Have you been bit? If you have, there may be a way we can help you,”</p><p>Nurgul understood English better than she could speak it. Slowly, she shook her head.</p><p>Joy moved to step closer, but Richard reached out a hand and grasped her wrist. “She could be lying, Joy. Don’t be foolish,”</p><p>“Nonsense! If she was, she’d ask for our help. And it’s not as though she’ll turn any second now. You can tell she’s still alert and lively even though the poor thing looks like she hasn’t seen a good meal in months,” She smiled down at Nurgul, her eyes gently and calm. “Tell me sweetie, what’s your name?”</p><p>“N-Nurgul,”</p><p>“Do you have any family?”</p><p>That question broke her. Tears began to flow down her face once more and before she fully realized it Nurgul was wailing. She could hear the man mutter something but then arms were being wrapped around her and she was pulled into Joy’s warm embrace. Nurgul sobbed roughly against the woman’s shoulder, hiding her face as her body was wracked by grief. She couldn’t make out much above the noise of her own crying, but some of Joy’s words carried through.</p><p>“…Gonna be ok. You’re not alone, Nurgul. You’re not alone,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>